


The Two-Sided Misfit

by BlazingOut



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cartman is actually a good friend, Cheating, Denial, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Everyone's a stubborn asshole, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOut/pseuds/BlazingOut
Summary: He has to forgive me, I love him, and I think he loves me.





	1. Aftermath

"This whole thing is his fault anyway. He's the one who couldn't grow some balls and waited to long to confess to Wendy. Why am I the one getting blamed?" Kyle huffed in annoyance. He was doing it again and he hated it. Kyle found himself once again ranting about Stan to the and only Eric Cartman.

It was weird at first, spewing out his emotions to the person that caused him so much pain, but it came naturally. Kyle is still confused on how he always ended up in Cartman's room and just talked about Stan. Not that Cartman gave much imput, but it was still nice to feel heard. Kyle tried to express his thoughts to Kenny, but he chose Stan's side.

Kyle offen found himself looking over how he ended up in this tragic situation. Only 4 days ago he and Stan were hanging out and having fun like always. But now it was just spitting out insulting comments every time they happen to see each other in the hallway. It was childish really and they were both aware of that.

Maybe if Wendy wasn't such a nosey bitch he and Stan would still be super best friends. Of course not, that loud mouth had to ruin everything. Like following Kyle around all the time, trying to squeeze out every last drop of information about Stan. Kyle was honestly sick of it.

'Does Stan talk about me? If yes, what does he say? Wait, no! I can't handle it. Do you know any hobbies he has? Ugh, that was a stupid question. How many girls has he dated? Does he like anyone? No, of course not. I'm being stupid. Well he does talk to Bebe a lot. Oh god! What if he has a crush on Bebe?! That can't be possible, right?! Lord Kyle, tell me I'm crazy!'

Like any sane person Kyle's patients was waring dangerously thin. Just crap after crap, not even giving him a chance to answer. It was a simple fuck up really. Kyle was too consumed in angry to properly register his words. "Stan's gay!" The one syllable rung in his ear, all to fimilar.

Kyle's angry vanished at the realization of his silly mistake. His mouth opened, really to correct himself, but Wendy was already sprinting full speed in the opposite direction. Kyle wasn't worried as he watched her run down the road, just relived. Finally some peace. At the moment his thought process was to find her later and fix his slip up, but things were never that simple.

Kyle sunk in his sofa, draining out Wendy's irritating voice and destressing his brain. His phone buzzed, once, twice, then with ease he decided to answer it. Kyle remembered the call all too clearly for his liking.

"You told Wendy I'm gay?!"

"I didn't-"

"Are you trying to fuck up my life?! I said I'm bisexual dumbass!"

"I know but-"

"Do you know Wendy already told the whole damn town? I tried telling her I love her, but she wouldn't listen. Guess whos fault that is?"

"Listen Stan-"

"I don't wanna hear it! She also came up with the bright idea of throwing a gay party to make me feel more welcome. I don't want to stuck with the 'homosexual' label like Tweek and Craig. That's not who I am."

"I'm sorry, I ju-"

"Fuck off Kyle, I never want to see you again."

Not even a chance to explain himself, that's what made Kyle pissed. That's what made him decided he wasn't going to tell Wendy he fucked up. Oh no, he was gonna let Stan suffer and enjoy it. Much like Stan, Kyle was stubborn. Once his mind was made up, it wasn't changing.

School was the worse part, Stan's watering eyes every time he tried explaining the truth to Wendy. But she only saw it as him being afraid of being himself. Kyle witnessed the heartbreaking scene once. It was almost enough to run towards them and confess the truth. Stan didn't deserve to live with a lie that ruined his chance at happiness. At the moment his happiness was Wendy. But Kyle was to wrapped up in his own selfishness to fix what he broke.

So he just watched as Stan cried and Wendy hug him out of pity. The pit in Kyle's stomach grew, but he pushed it down. It was too late to repair anything. The way Wendy treated him was a clear sign that she accepted him being gay. If Kyle were to try and talk to her, she would take it as Kyle trying to help his friend because he was ashamed of his sexually.

Kyle's good side screamed at him to atleast attempt to make a right, but he suppressed it. Not ready to come face to face with how much he ruined Stan's life. He didn't want the guilt of knowing he was too late to fix his mistake because of his stubbornness.

It all lead him to where he is now, on Cartman's bed complaining on how this was all Stan's fault when it clearly wasn't.

"I just don't get it. He could've let me explain myself, but no. He had to be hard-headed." He puffed and bit his lip to stop himself from going on.

"Just like you." Cartman mumbled. "Look man, just talk to him. Stop being a pussy and accept that some of this is your fault too. I'm not your fucking therapist so quit bitching." Kyle hated how right Cartman was, he wished he wasn't so blunt.

"Whatever fatass." Kyle rolled his eyes stubbornly and jumped off the bed getting ready to head home. He blew off enough steam for today and was honestly tired of how Cartman was starting to give good advice. He didn't want advice, he wanted to sulk. To feel like it wasn't him to blame. Kyle wipped around and walked quickly down the stairs, he was halfway out the door when he heard a yell.

"See you tomorrow! Same time Jew!"


	2. Skipping

Stan coughed at the blow of smoke that engulfed his lungs and slightly snorted, covering his nose.

"Kenny, quit doing that shit. It's like you want to die before 20." Stan's face wrinkled in disgust and moved to the other side of the dirty blond. Letting the wind briskly take the toxic smoke away.

Kenny shrugged and inhaled the deadly mist again. "You should really lighten up dude. Just because you have a stick so far up your ass doesn't mean you can't try to fish it out." He chuckled at his own joke.

But the other didn't find it funny, "Fuck you." Stan turned his heel, ready to get away from the pretentious blond. All the snood remarks were starting to agitate him, but Kenny spoke up again.

"Seriously you're leaving? Just like that?" Kenny tried to suppress the angry building up, but it's like the dark headed boy wanted to piss him off every chance he got. He always hated being blunt with people, but Stan needed to lay off. "You're the one that begged me to skip 5th period knowing damn well I was gonna smoke. You dragged me out of class when there was a test, so now I'm going to fail, but not even 10 minutes later you decide to leave. I get that you're 'going thought a hard time', but that doesn't give you the right to be an ass. Keep this up and you'll have to find someone else to hang out with." Kenny finish his speech with a huff and red face, clearly getting sick of Stan's shit.

The dark haired boy let the words sink in for a moment. He was being a dick, he could admit that. Stan couldn't bare for Kenny to leave him too. He was utterly suprised that Cartman chose to stand with Kyle, he for sure thought it would be the other way around. Or that both Kenny and Cartman would just hang out together and forget about their drama.

But no, Kenny was there for him and Stan really appreciated the blonde's loyalty. Pushing his stubbornness aside, he exhaled and turned to the clearly underweight boy. "I'm sorry Kenny. I guess I am being a drama queen, but I really don't want to lose you as a friend. I don't think I can handle losing another person I care about." Stan covered his face in his arms, to embarrassed to see Kenny's reaction. God he really was a pussy, but something about saying things like that made him feel weird.

The blonde boy just smirked. "Drama queen is an understatement, but I accept your apology gay boy." Kenny again, pathetically laughed at his own remark.

"I'm not gay." Stan sternly stated, any sign of embarrassment from just seconds ago gone. The taller boy now standing in a defense stand, as though being threatened.

Kenny snorted, Stan already apologized, might as well keep going. "The town says otherwise."

"Kyle told them otherwise."

Kenny didn't comment, neither of them did. Kenny knew went not to cross into dangerous territory and that so happened to be Kyle. He would someday tell Stan the harsh truth that he so desperately wanted to avoid, but Stan would have to hear it. For the sake of his super best friend. After a few seconds Stan seemed to be in relatively calm state of mind again.

Kenny tossed his cigarette and faced Stan, changing the topic. "So I heard some seniors are throwing a party, you in?" Stan sighed dramaticly, not to Kenny's surprise. He's been over dramatic about things lately. "Who's going?"

"Everyone dude, but I'm pretty sure they ultra banned Eric. So he and... other people won't be there." Kenny awkwardly cleared his throat, waiting patiently for a reply.

"You know, you don't have to avoid saying his name. I honestly think I'm kinda over it." Kenny's eyes lit up in shock, with a sign of disbelief.

"Stan, I don't want to ruin your acceptance, but are you sure? I mean it's only been 4 days." He asked with a concerned gaze.

Stan rubbed his temples, "I'm sure. I don't know how to explain it, but I'm not exactly mad. I don't want a friendship with him anymore, I just don't care for him. All I need to worry about is getting this label off me." Kenny frowned.

He made a mistake! Is what Kenny wanted to scream, but Stan was in no state to understand that. He only lied to himself to feel a sense of control. If the dirty blond were to say anything along those lines, Stan would just get pissed and leave. Kenny just hoped he could get through to Stan before the dark hair boy completely made up his mind about Kyle.

Kenny's head snapped back to the previous conversation, thinking to much about the situation made his head hurt. "So are ya still in for that party?" He smiled hopefully. Stan needed to get out more, to face the people who had the wrong information on him.

"I guess, but next period is starting. Let's go."


	3. Let's Party

Kyle's eyes shot over at Cartman in confusion. "What party?"

Cartman muttered swears under his breath, before explaining to the ginger in a cool manner, "The one I've been telling you about for the past few days. It's being hosted by some seniors, so there'll be booze. Pick out something nice cuz it's this weekend."

Kyle slightly pouted, he didn't want to go to a huge party. Everyone from school would be there for a fact and if he were to run into Stan- Oh Kyle didn't want to think about that disaster. "I'm not going." It was so simple, like it was the end of the conversation, but the red head knew it wasn't considering how stubborn his split friend group could be.

Eric's face showed clear signs of impatience and he tried, he tried so hard to keep a leveled head for the smaller boy's sake, but he was fustrated to easily to accomplish anything. "You're going pussy. If you're worried about seeing Stan too fucking bad. They officially 'uninvited' me, but I found my ticket in and no way in hell I'm letting you sit around and sulk. Grow some balls and find something to wear. I'm not spending the whole night getting drunk with Butters, that child." Cartman physically shivered at the thought of having to deal with a 16 year old that somehow had the mentality of someone half his age. Let alone drinking with him.

Kyle puffed out his chest and pouted. "I don't want to party or get drunk or do anything for that matter!" He was starting to throw a fit and Cartman didn't want to deal with a bratty teenager. Non the less he took a few breaths to control the building angry until it subsided.

Letting out a half defeated sigh, Cartman went on, "Look I get it, I really do, but you have to go. It's the only way to get you to lighten up a little. Stan may have been in the wrong, but part of it was your fault too. So just come to the party and maybe it'll give you the encouragement to talk things out with Stan." The chubby boy finished uncharacteristically calm and it had Kyle thinking. He never thought in a million years that Eric Cartman, of all people would show him any sympathy. It was almost enough for the red head to call out bullshit, but this was reality. He could see the other was acually trying to make him better.

Kyle smiled, "You know," He started, "For someone who constantly insists that you're not my therapist, you sure do give me a lot of advice, fatass." The genuine smile was gone and now the smaller boy had on a shit eating grin. Oh how he loved to point out whenever Cartman showed a softed side, which is a very rare occasion.

Eric rolled his eyes and got up from the chair to Kyle's closet. "Since you're the one that begged me to come over, I'm picking out your outfit." Payback.

Kyle was about to open his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. If the fatass could control his angry, he could too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about this fanfic, so I'll try to update and actually finish it. Sorry for the long wait and the shitty chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. I'm going to regret writing this.


End file.
